Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150801053019
Meanwhile, at the Kujiras. Kon: Kin, let's have some brother time! You can pick! (grinning hopefully) *Kin ignores him and walks out of the house, whistling and holding his keyboard. Kon: Rude! This is the second time he's said no and it's the second time I asked. Are we never going to get brother time? AAAARGH! *Kon runs up to his room and starts playing 'The Pretender' by the Foo Fighters angrily on his drums. He also adds vocals, which start off quiet and then become even louder than Dave Grohl's original version. -Back with the Beffs... Mina: That was fun! Let's get my car and drive to the mall. Carrie: Yeah, I heard there's sales at Daisy and Lumpylimestone. With our coupons, it'll be even cheaper. Bargain everywhere, the way I like it! Mina: Yeah! *Carrie and Mina walk back and Mina opens the garage with her keys. The door opens to reveal a medium-sized turquoise car. Mina: Hop in, sis. Carrie: Yay! To the mall! *They arrive at the mall and park on the ground floor. Carrie: Lumpylimestone! Mina: Daisy! Carrie: Paper scissors rock for it? *They play paper scissors rock and Carrie wins. Carrie: We'll go to Lumpylimestone first, then Daisy. Mina: Ok. I heard they sell cute pole-vaulting singlets. *They walk into Lumpylimestone and smile at each other when they find clothes they like. Mina: Hey sis, what do you think? (Mina walks out of the changeroom in an orange pole vaulting singlet and her soccer shorts) Carrie: Nice! I think all the other ones would suit you too. Except the yellow one though... Mina: Yay! (grabbing purple, blue, brown, red and green versions) Carrie: Minski, what do you think? (She spins around in a circle. She is wearing a black running jacket and purple compression tights) Mina: Nice! Carrie: How about this? (She changes into a red cheerleading outfit) Mina: Um, you're not a cheerleader... Carrie: I think it's pretty on me though. Mina: If that makes you happy then... Carrie: Ooh! Swimmies! (she walks out of the changeroom in a black one-piece, then a dark blue one with a skull on it) Mina: Styling! *Both girls pay with their money and coupons. Then, they run into Daisy and walk out 10 minutes later with 2 little stuffed animals each. They then head to the food court, giggling to each other. Mina: (in between bites of sushi) I can't believe you just bought a cheerleading outfit, haha. Carrie: You're one to talk, bow-tie nerd cat girl. (in between mouthfuls of her meatball sub) *They laugh and hug, then drive to the park and run to the swings before anyone can get to them. They swing for about 5 minutes, then they sit on a bench, chatting. Carrie: I'm thirsty, let's go get smoothies. Mina: Aw man, I've been craving one since Monday! *They both walk to their car, sipping mango smoothies. A short drive later, they're at Lenny's. Lenny: Carrie, my love! Carrie: Just thought I'd visit you. Remember my sister, Mina? Lenny: Yeah. Mmm... *They lean in and kiss each other on the lips, while Mina just stands there awkwardly. Mina: Um, Carrie. Wasn't this meant to be sister time? Carrie: (pulling away from the kiss) Oops, sorry Minski. Bye, Lenny! Lenny: Bye. *Carrie and Mina go back to their car and drive home. Mina parks at the very back of the garage, leaving enough room for a few boxes and a small worktable, which they set up together. Carrie: Let's get crafting! (opening the garage) Mina: I got the stuff! (holds heavy box of fabric, plain badges, paper and all sorts of craft material and she sets it down) Ooh! Carrie: Minski, you make the shirts and badges. I'll make the wristbands, bracelets and bandanas. *Three hours later, they are both finished. Carrie picks up her guitar and plays a riff. Carrie: Peaceville! This is Carrie and Mina Beff and we are selling Newmans merchandise. It's much cheaper and just as good! *A small crowd rushes over and within 30 minutes, everything is bought and the Beff sisters have made decent money. Mina: We have sadly run out of merchandise. But feel free to get Carrie's autograph! *About 10 people get Carrie's autograph on various objects (shirts, hats, notebooks, dog collars, underpants etc) Everyone clears out of the garage, Mina closes the door and both girls go to Carrie's room. Mina: Wow, that was so much fun! Don't tell Trina, but it's even more fun than hanging with her! Carrie: Yeah, thanks. I heard she doesn't treat you well though... Mina: Aside from the occasional bloody fingers and bruises, it's great though. Carrie: Occasional? Ugh...just be careful, sis. Mina: I will. *Both girls are chilling in Carrie's room, listening to Candy Jams and old Newmans music. At 6:30pm, they walk out and enjoy dinner with their parents, then they chat to each other, put away their new clothes and play with their stuffed animals. Mina is ecstatic, she's known Trina since prep and since then, she never really got to be a kid, so playing pretend with Carrie and her stuffed toys was amazing. Eventually, both girls say goodnight and go to bed, happy that they get another day of sister time